Experimentar
by 39medalla
Summary: Janna consigue "Maria" de una fuente anónima, y decide compartir esta experiencia con su novio Tom.


**Experimentar.**

**.-.-.**

**Advertencia: !Lemon y Uso recreativo de drogas!**

**Un simple lemon porque sentí la necesidad de escribir uno y esta pareja llego a mi menta mientras mas pensaba la idea así que simplemente disfrútalo.**

**Los comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos siempre son bien recibidos así que, sin más será hasta la próxima historia.**

**.-.-.**

**Janna y Tom.**

Como de costumbre, sus padres estaban en algún viaje y no volverían en varias semanas, dejando sola a Janna nuevamente La ausencia y el casi aparente desinterés de los padres de Janna, le dejo libertad absoluta de hacer lo que quisiera, y lo que casi siempre hacia era experimentar nuevas cosas.

No se refería a que Janna trajera chicas o chicos y tuvieran orgias, eso claro que no, o que fuera la anfitriona de alguna fiesta salvaje, los deseos de la carne era algo que Janna podía satisfacer en la intimidad de su habitación, sabiendo que los mejores placeres eran los de la mente, los cuales Janna busco experimentar.

Se divirtió, lloro y grito con forme exploraba cada sensación, y siempre le decían que algunas experiencias era mejor vivirlas en compañía, pero nunca había encontrado a la persona indicada para hacerlo, Marco era su amigo pero no era el tipo de persona que buscara los placeres que ella buscaba, cuando conoció a Star pensó que tal vez con ella podría compartir algunas experiencia, pero tampoco era la indicada, hasta que conoció al futuro heredero del inframundo, el joven príncipe Tom Lucitor.

Desde que las dimensiones se unieron, Tom se interesó en la chica problemática y misteriosa con la que había tenido la oportunidad de compartir una tarde, se sintió molesto e intrigado, ella sabía provocarlo de una manera muy extraña.

Después de un tiempo comenzaron a salir en grupo, Star, Marco, Janna y el, después de casi seis meses, comenzaron con el intercambio de mensajes de texto, llamadas ocasionales a las 3 de la mañana, y como era de suponerse las citas.

Lugares normales y raros, como el cementerio o a un restaurante, la pareja de novios, que se consolido sin declararse, y después de casi un año y seis meses estaban acostados en la cama de la habitación de Janna.

Cuando Janna saco el porro, Tom arqueo una ceja en señal de intriga, -¿Qué pretendes Ordoña?-, Pregunto Tom seriamente, Janna sonrió en respuesta tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a su habitación.

No es que no la conociera, pero porque tanto secretismo por un simple porro, las drogas era parte importante de los rituales de algunos demonios y nigromantes, muy bien sabido incluso en la cultura de la tierra, -¿Me harías el honor?-, Pregunto Janna extendiendo el cigarro, Tom sonrió, chasqueo los dedos y una pequeña llama salió de ellos.

Janna se acercó, encendió el porro e inhalo profundamente ahogándose con el humo, lo que generó una risa del príncipe del inframundo.

-(Tose, tose, tose,) ¿De qué?, (Tose), ¿Te ríes?-, Pregunto Janna como pudo, -Mira se hace así-, Dijo Tom a la par que tomaba el cigarro, y le deba una profunda calada, pero en vez de eso mantuvo el humo en su boca, se acercó a Janna y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella, dejando que el humo pasara suavemente a su boca.

Cuando se separaron Janna dejo escapar una bocanada de humo, -Eres una caja de sorpresas-, Dijo Janna con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, -¿Entonces si entiendo bien se hace así?-, Pregunto Janna tomando el porro y dándole una calada, antes de juntar nuevamente los labios con Tom dejando que esta vez, fuera ella quien suspirara el humo en su boca.

Nuevamente se separaron y esta vez Tom dejo escapar una bocanada de humo, -Bien, aprendes rápido Ordoña-, Dijo Tom con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el porro y le daba una calada, y así siguieron por varios minutos, calando del porro, compartiendo besos y humo hasta que terminaron desplomándose en la cama de la habitación.

El porro fue colocado en un cenicero que Janna había conseguido para esta ocasión, dejando que poco a poco se consumiese.

Janna y Tom estaban simplemente recostados en la cama, hablando incoherencias, con sus manos entrelazadas, dejándose perder en un mar de calma, hasta que por fin Janna rompió el silencio; -¿Cómo te sientes Tom?-, Pregunto Janna suavemente, -Muy tranquilo…-, Dijo Tom también suavemente, entonces ambos volvieron al silencio, y se quedaron dormidos, Tom fue el primero en despertar, media hora después.

Miro el porro que todavía estaba encendido y que el cuarto estaba lleno de humo, se levantó con un poco de dificultad despertando a Janna en el proceso, -¿Estas bien?-, Pregunto Janna sonriéndole suavemente, -Tengo hambre-, Respondió Tom secamente, después de un momento Janna le respondió, -Yo también… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos tacos o tal vez una hamburguesa?-.

En cambio, Tom se levantó la tomo en sus brazos y la tiro a la cama, provocando una serie de carcajadas por parte de Janna, -¿Qué haces? ¿No es que tenías hambre?-, Dijo mientras se gira para quedar recostada sobre su pecho, mientras tanto Tom se posicionaba encima de ella, para luego tomar sus muñecas y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza, -Si tengo hambre, pero primero te voy a comer la almeja y después vamos por unos tacos-, Dijo Tom mientras colocaba suave veces en la nuca de Janna.

Janna en cambio comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta, no por los besos en su nuca, si no por sus palabras, -¿Quién dice almeja?-, Tom al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho también comenzó a reír, antes de soltarla y colocar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Se separo un poco de ella y comenzó a quitarle las botas, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso, -¿Y qué tal "quiero poner mi carne en tu taco"?-, Pregunto Tom provocando una ola de risas por parte de ambos, a este punto la falda de Janna como su ropa interior ya había sido retirada, como la camisa y zapatos de Tom.

Janna se levanto nuevamente para despojarse de su chaqueta, camisa y sostén, y ayudar a Tom a quitarse su camisa y pantalón, quedando únicamente en bóxer.

-Oye quítatelos-, Dijo Janna señalando sus bóxer, a lo que Tom sonrió y beso su pie derecho, -¿Y ahora que haces?-, Volvió a preguntar Janna con una sonrisa, pero Tom no respondió, en cambio siguió colocando besos subiendo lentamente por su tubillo hasta llegar al muslo, en donde comenzó a colocar suaves mordidas, -¡Basta no hagas eso!-, Grito Janna intentando sonar molesta pero fallando inútilmente, hasta que Tom llego a su feminidad.

En donde deposito una serie de suaves besos y mordiscos, principal mente en aquella pequeña perla rosa, provocando una serie de suaves gemidos y gritos, cuando hábilmente Tom introducía su lengua en su sexo, deleitándose, embriagándose, saboreando la esencia de su compañera, hasta que con un fuerte gemido Janna llego a su límite, liberándose en la boca de Tom, quien ni corto ni perezoso bebió el néctar que Janna expulsaba.

El sabor de Janna era como la Hidromiel… bueno al menos para él.

Tom se apartó de ella, dejándola recuperar el aliento, y miro con curiosidad como sus piernas temblaban, y su sexo sobre todo aquella pequeña perla rosa, que sobre salía de su flor, hinchada y ansiosa por más.

-No me mires fijamente… es muy vergonzoso-, Dijo Janna dándose nuevamente la vuelta, estaba cansada, soñolienta y hambrienta, se acomodó dándole la espalda a Tom y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, se sobresalto con un súbito grito, al sentir a Tom hundiendo su cara entre sus nalgas.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?-, Grito alarmada y molesta Janna, pero Tom no respondió, únicamente introdujo mas su lengua en esa "zona inexplorada", mientras que con los dedos de su mano izquierda se dedicaba a explorar y estimular su feminidad.

Janna intento escapar y razonar con él, pero sabía que a este punto su sangre de demonio era la que estaba actuando, tal vez sea el lado súcubo por parte de la familia de su madre.

A sí que simplemente se acomodó y dejo que Tom se saciara de ella.

Con hábiles movimientos de su lengua, aquella zona fue explorada, el sabor como el olor era fuerte, y esto fascino al joven príncipe que, al separarse de ella, atrajo sus pantalones con sus poderes telequinéticos y saco un condón.

Una vez listo con la protección adecuada, Tom se posiciono a modo de que su mimbro quedara en la entrada, apenas rozándola, con suaves movimientos, lubricando su miembro hasta que estuvo completamente empapado.

Durante todo ese tiempo Janna se quedó inmóvil, dejándose hacer lo que Tom quisiese, y no era la "maría" la que hacía esto, su relación era así, desde que se concretó, Janna era dominante a su manera, sabia como lidiar con Tom, que cosas le gustaban y molestaban, podía calmarlo de sus ataques de ira, Janna era perfecta para lidiar con los demonios… pero en la cama, perdía toda su autoridad.

No podía ser la que estuviera arriba, no podía ser ella quien guiara los movimientos, ni siquiera podía ganarle en un simple beso… y le gustaba que fuera así.

Con un rápido y profundo movimiento de cadera, Tom entro en lo más profundo de su ser, sacando un ahogado grito por parte Janna, siempre con movimientos rápidos y profundos, golpeando su interior.

Pronto los gemidos y olor a sexo lleno la habitación, y sus nalgas no se libraron ya que una ola de azotes por parte de Tom fue dada, y cuando Tom finalmente se cansó, procedió a jugar con sus pechos, apretando, pellizcando y tirando de ellos, mientras hacía esto Tom se inclino sobre ella para poder morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!-, Grito Janna en medio de los múltiples orgasmos provocados por la masculinidad del joven demonio, Tom en cambio únicamente se dedicó a gruñir y gemir en voz suave.

Fueron casi cuarenta minutos de vaivén, entre posiciones, besos y caricias Tom llego a su límite y con Janna encima de él, sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes y frenéticos culminando en un último y fuerte orgasmo…

Janna cayó encima de él dormida, ambos estaban agotados por su actividad sexual y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, despertaron a eso de 8:30 de la noche, ambos cubiertos de sudor y sus propias esencias, Tom aún seguía con el condón puesto, el cual fue retirado y arrojado al inodoro.

Se ducharon juntos y al final fueron hasta el mini super por unos burritos, durante todo el camino los dos fueron tomados de las manos, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, para Janna siempre era bueno experimentar cosas y compañía de su novio era aún mejor.


End file.
